Talk:Figured Out/@comment-25008803-20140627220811/@comment-25222742-20140628210817
Scar-Red for life - Red wished Blue would be a little more like him so he gets help from the Raccoon to turn Blue into a Red like version of himself. This all works out so well until Blue starts to take over his life. Red gets so fed up with him, that he starts to become the Blue of the relationship between himself and The New Blue. *Planet Slut - Blue is getting fed up with Red and Stacy always having sex around him place, and then he finds out that Stacy is actually an escaped alien from a planet called Planet Slut. Blue reports her to Planet Slut and the people of the planet come back for her. Now it's up to Red to get her back. *Awesome Hats - Red and Lord Tourettes switch hats for a day making Red swear like crazy and giving Lord Tourettes the ability to fly. Lord Tourettes also unleashes some other powers from Red's hat that only Red is capable of handling. Now Red and Blue have to go and stop Lord Tourettes from destroying the world. *Forever Alone - Jason gets jealous of Red and Blue for having girlfriends while he's a single virgin, so he tries to go to their double date, and kidnap Pink and Stacy and kill Red and Blue. In his room, he has an entire evil secret lair where he plans on killing Red and Blue while he makes Pink and Stacy his sex slaves. *Family Visit - Red and Blue's parents come to visit them and they are not happy with the lifestyle they're living in. Red's parents are disappointed in the way he's turned out to be and Blue's parents are unhappy with the way he has to live with Red and they separate them both. *The Adventures of The Pink Puncher and Pussywoman - Earl Gray returns once again to destroy Batman and The Bloozer and so Red and Blue give Pink and Stacy superowers. They become The Pink Puncher and Pussywoman. But they haven't outnumbered Earl Gray when they find out that he's got some new villains on his team. Super Troll, Bro Bomb, and Overlord Demon Rage. (Jason, Broseph, and Lord Tourettes) *Breakup Blues - Pink breaks up with Blue and so Red helps Blue become a new person to help and get Pink to fall back in love with him again. *Slut Bomb - Red and Stacy have an ultimate sex that is so awesome and deadly, that it starts to destroy everything around them. The power becomes bigger and more evil when other people such as Lord Tourettes, Broseph and The Raccoon, start to join in. Blue has to find a way to stop them before they destroy the world. *Pixel Problem - Red, Blue, and Jason get trapped inside of an evil video game and the only way to get out is to beat it. *Apocalypdick - The apocalypse happens and all of the characters are going to die. It seems that the apocalypse is being caused by the people of Red's planet trying to destroy his world for abusing his awesome powers to be a complete dick. It's all up to Red using the help of his loyal friend Blue to stop them and save the world.